Horcrux Love
by Greymoon68
Summary: One-shot Ginny/Tom/Harry; Harry/Draco pre-slash. La guerre finie, Harry fait le point entre le 'Moi' et 'l'Autre'.


**Disclaimer: the usual, nothing belongs to me and everything to J.K. Rowling...**

**Note:** if this story inspires anyone, feel free to borrow from it, adopt it, or anything, really.

mini-fiction qui peut-être adoptée, reprise, continuée à votre guise.

* * *

« Je suis désolé »

Parfois quand il la regardait il voyait en elle une jeune fille de 11 ans. Il la voyait allongé sur un sol en pierre dans les sous-sols humides du château.

Il la voyait aussi, tel qu'elle s'était montré à _lui_. Il voyait son âme, à une époque si pure et innocente, qu'elle l'avait intriguée.

« Je ne comprends pas »

Il n'était pas surpris, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle était bien trop cruelle.

Dans ses rêves, il était par moments un jeune homme d'une autre époque au regard sévère, intense, passionné.

Ce jeune homme voyait le monde d'un autre œil que lui. Il avait connu la cruauté avant même de savoir parler. Il n'avait pas eu espoir, celui-ci lui avait été arraché à la naissance. Il avait connu la douleur bien trop tôt et avait su voir à travers les mensonges de ces gens bien intentionnés.

_Le chemin vers l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_ disait-on

Ce jeune homme là, était mort enfermé dans le silence tortueux d'un orphelinat, mais ses souvenirs eux, l'écho d'une vie douloureuse, le hantaient encore.

_Le démon est en toi, viens mon garçon, allons prier._

« Donnes moi au moins une raison » demanda t-elle.

Il avait compris bien tôt, qu'il n'y avait pas de Dieu, alors peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il se confessait, peu importe ses prières, personne ne lui répondrait.

Il avait connu un mentor, un homme aux cheveux rouge feux, aux yeux brillants, étincelants. Un grand sage un génie, qu'il avait admiré…un homme qui l'avait trahis comme d'autre avant lui.

L'amour, était une faiblesse, une folie aveuglante, cruelle…elle rendait ceux qui en tombaient victime des monstres insaisissables.

_Pardonne-moi mon garçon, pardonne les erreurs d'un vieil homme solitaire_

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu me le- »

Il ne la laissa pas finir.

« Non. J'peux pas, ne le me demande pas s'il te plaît »

Elle l'avait intrigué. Si belle et si innocente, il avait voulu la brisé, lui montrait de quoi il en retournait… mais, malgré sa jeunesse elle lui avait tenu tête. La tempête passée, elle se tenait encore là debout devant lui, indomptable.

Comme la lune qu'on aurait voulu éclipser, elle revenait chaque soir envahir ses rêves, ses pensées. Omniprésente même dans son absence…

Il n'avait pas connu l'amour, mais la passion oui. Douloureuse, suffocante…_mortelle_.

« Harry… »

Harry.

Lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle ne voyait qu'Harry. Elle restait aveugle à l'autre, celui qui vivait la nuit, qui embrasait son subconscient, celui qui, malgré sa mort lui avait légué une partie de son être.

Pas son âme, non, Merlin soit loué...mais ses souvenirs, ses désirs…sa passion.

« Je- Gin... tu es…tu es une amie. Mais j'peux pas être avec toi, pas comme ça »

Pendant presque dix-sept ans, ils avaient partagé un corps. Harry et _l'autre_, sans distinction. Leur désirs, rêves, sentiments, tout cela s'était noué, fondu dans une masse confuse, inséparable.

La guerre avait eu raison d'eux cependant. Harry, il n'y avait plus qu'Harry, ses désirs, ses passions, sa haine et sa honte…tout ça était à lui, et l'_autre_, l'_autre _n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Restait de _l'autre,_ la faible empreinte presque maladive d'une vie obscure. Vie qu'Harry n'avait jamais vécue.

« Mais _pourquoi _bordel ?! » elle pleurait presque Ginny, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Doucement il reprenait les rennes de son corps. Chaque minute, chaque instant Harry s'affirmait, faisant le trie de ce qui était à lui et de ce qui avait appartenu à l'_autre. _La masse confuse disparaissait lentement le laissant haletant, horrifié.

Ginny, n'avait _jamais _été à lui. Il aurait du s'en douter. Le monstre dans sa poitrine lui avait été étranger. Il s'était épris d'elle si soudainement et si brutalement qu'il aurait du s'en douter. Cette passion avait eu le temps de murir longuement dans la partie de son être habité par l'_autre _jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne trop grande pour être contenue et l'envahisse tout entier.

« Parce que- »

Parce que _l'autre _avait disparu, au moment même où Harry survivait pour la seconde fois de sa vie, le sort impardonnable. Mais comment dire à Ginny, que lui, ne l'avait jamais aimé ? Comment lui dire qu'elle avait été aimée par son bourreau ? Par l'hocrux à la l'intérieur d'Harry ?

Comment lui avouer qu'Harry lui, en avait aimé un autre d'un amour encore plus destructeur ?

« Parce que » dit Harry à moitié mortifié « parce que…je suis gay. Voilà. »

Ce n'était pas toute la vérité, mais c'était se disait-il un bon compromis. La vérité, elle, il préférait l'enfermer. Elle était bien trop cruelle.


End file.
